


Gross couples

by misunderstood_bagel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misunderstood_bagel/pseuds/misunderstood_bagel
Summary: Theo likes going to Beacon Hills High, but if there's one thing he hates, it's the school couples. They seem gross to him, until he meets someone who thinks the same.





	Gross couples

It was just another day at school. Theo went to Beacon Hills High School. He can’t say it was bad, he actually enjoyed most of his classes and the professors weren’t that bad either. But there was one thing he always hated.

_The high school couples_

They would always hang around the halls and cuddle, make out and other undoubtedly gross things.

Theo hated them. Partially because it was annoying to watch them every break and see them when he had to walk from class to class, but mainly because he was single. He was oh so single. There weren’t that many gay guys that were out at school, and those who were were either not his type or way out of his league. 

But of course Theo would never admit that’s why he hated the couples.

‘’14’’ he quietly said to himself as he was walking down the halls.

He saw 14 couples, and he hasn’t even reached his class yet.

As he was nearing the classroom, he saw another guy visibly gag whilst looking a couple. Theo was relieved that he wasn’t the only person disgusted by the constant PDA of others. 

The guy was kinda cute, Theo thought. He had this nice brown hair that was a little ruffled. And he had the bluest eyes he ever saw. Like, he wouldn't be lying if he said he could get lost in those eyes, because he already has.

The bell cut off the eye-gazing and Theo was kicked back to reality. He got his act together and headed to his class. The only table empty was in the middle right side and it was a table for two. 

He almost ran towards it and occupied the seat, taking his notebook and pencil out of the backpack and setting them on the table. 

Theo saw the blue-eyed boy enter the classroom.

 _He must be confused and got in the wrong class_ , Theo thought.

But he didn’t. The boy confidently walked to the table Theo was sitting at and plomped down on the seat next to him.

‘’Can you believe all these couples at this school? I don’t need a constant reminder of how single I am, am I right?’’ the boy spoke as soon as he got comfortable in the seat.

Theo was speechless for a second, before mumbling something along the lines of _Yeah, I agree_.

The class started and Theo was barely holding his shit together. He was sitting next to this guy, who was without a doubt smoking hot. He looked even better up close, Theo thought.

_This class is going to be long and painful._

It turned out it in fact wasn’t going to be long and painful.

The blue-eyed guy introduced himself as Liam. He was new in school so he had a short speech at the start of the lesson. He played lacrosse and his family just moved to Beacon Hills not too long ago.

‘’So, do you like this class? Is the professor as nice as she seems?’’ Liam asked

‘’Umm… yeah she’s nice i guess. She gets angry if you don’t follow the course, but otherwise she’s friendly. And the class…. it’s decent but it gets boring’’ Theo said

‘’Oh, well that nice’’ the other boy stated, as he looked Theo in the eyes. Theo’s heart melted instantly.

‘’What about you, Liam?’’ Theo liked the way his name would just roll off his tongue like he knew the guy since forever. ‘’How come you moved to Beacon Hills?’’

‘’My dad got a job here. Also I was kicked out of my previous school, but that’s not important’’

‘’Why?’’ Theo immediately asked. ‘’Oh, sorry. I shouldn't just ask why you got kicked out. It's probably personal’’’ he quickly apologised after realising how that sounded.

‘’Don’t worry about it, I kinda got into a fight with my previous lacrosse coach and i fucked up his car. My IED didn’t really help with the situation’’

‘’You have IED?’’

‘’Well…..yeah’’ Liam said shyly. He wasn’t exactly at peace with his disorder since he often got bullied for it. ‘’I hope we can still be friends?’’

‘’Dude, of course. Why would I shoo you off because of something that’s not your fault?’’ Theo swiftly assured the boy when he saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

‘’Thanks God’’ Liam laughed. He sounded relieved, but it was so nice to see him at ease again.

‘’Anyways, do you wanna grab lunch during the break?’’ Theo gulped out, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth.

After a few intense seconds, Liam finally answered with a simple ‘’Yeah, that sound good’’. Theo’s shoulders visibly relaxed, which Liam didn’t seem to notice.

The rest of the class went by quickly, the boys casually talking about different topics, one of which was their love life, or the lack of it.

Theo learned that back at his previous town, Liam had a girlfriend named Hayden and before that he had something with a guy who he didn’t bother naming. The move was hard mainly due to Liam leaving Hayden, the love of his life, behind. They decided to break up, since it was easier than maintaining a long distance relationship.

At lunchtime, they sat together behind a small table in the corner of the cafeteria. The conversation ran smoothly and with no awkward silences.

Theo was looking at Liam. _I love your eyes, they’re so pretty_ he thought. Oh god. He said that out loud didn’t he.

‘’Umm…. Thanks…. Uhhh… i like your…. Face?’’ Liam awkwardly returned something that was supposed to sound like a compliment.

‘’That was so bad ugh…’’ Liam hid his face in his hands in an attempt to hide from embarrassment.

But there was no embarrassment to hide from.

Theo took his hands and moved them down from his face so they were sitting on the table. He held them and looked Liam directly in those heavenly blue eyes.

‘’It wasn’t bad. I literally just said that I love your eyes, which is true. In case you didn’t notice I look at them all the time’’ Theo said, his heart racing so fast he was scared it would jump out and leave his body.

‘’And I said I love you face, which is a terrible thing to say, but it’s so true’’ the boy managed to say whilst blushing furiously.

Before Theo could think about what he was about to do, he invited Liam over to his house.

\---

After a week, Theo and Liam were walking down the halls, hand in hand, stupid grins glued to their happy faces.

‘’You know what I just realised?’’ Liam said, chuckling lightly.

‘’What?’’ 

‘’We just became another gross couple’’ he said, trying to contain the laugh.

‘’I wouldn’t want it any other way’’ Theo said and turned to Liam.

He locked their lips in a beautiful kiss that made the whole hall look towards them.

They went from hating PDA, to participating in it daily. 

And so another _gross couple_ was born.

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd fic, so it's probably not as good as some of the others, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: misunderstood-bagel


End file.
